1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driver assistance apparatus and a control method for the same and, more particularly, to a driver assistance apparatus which provides a vehicle driver with images of blind spot areas and a control method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle is an apparatus that transports, for example, people or cargo from one place to another place via driving of wheels. Examples of vehicles include two-wheeled cars such as motorcycles, four-wheeled cars such as sedans, and trains.
In recent years, in order to increase the safety and convenience of a user who uses the vehicle, technology to equip vehicles with, for example, a variety of sensors and electronic devices is being aggressively developed. In particular, for example, various apparatuses for user driving convenience are being developed.
Among these, an Around-view Monitoring (AVM) system is configured to generate a plurality of images by capturing an image of the periphery of a vehicle over 360 degrees using a plurality of cameras and to compose the generated images, thereby displaying a so-called around-view screen that seems to capture an image of the vehicle from above.
The driver can receive assistance operating the vehicle when viewing the around-view screen. However, due to the fact that the space that can be included in the around-view screen is very limited, the utilization of the around-view screen is limited to a few situations such as, for example, parking or slow speed driving (below approx. 20 km/h).
Therefore, there is a requirement for technologies to provide a vehicle with an image of a wider area than the area, an image of which can be captured by cameras mounted to the corresponding vehicle, through the use of images generated by other vehicles.